


Make it Real

by Maya_Di_Angelo



Series: #WritingForHobi2021 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Hobi, TW/Mentions of getting drunk, Well - Freeform, anywho, but my own take on it, i guess, i have no idea what i even wrote, idk if it actually is fluff, it's supposed to be based on Hobi's daydream, well it's supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: “I thought you weren’t going to come?”“Well…” Hadrian pulls back and looks at all six of his friends, previous gloominess disappeared without a trace. “Thought it was time to do something about it rather than daydream about it all day long.”
Series: #WritingForHobi2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158527
Kudos: 1





	Make it Real

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Daydream by J-Hope but my own interpretation in story format, I guess.

**Zhan-ge**

Hadrian?

**Zhan-ge**   
Are you coming?   


**Zhan-ge  
** **** Everyone’s waiting   


  
**Hadrian  
**i think it’s better if you go without me Zhan

  
**Zhan-ge** **  
** oh  
  
**Zhan-ge** **  
** held up again?

  
**Hadrian** **  
** unfortunately    
  
**Hadrian** **  
** i’ll try and join later   
  
**Hadrian** **  
** somehow

  
  
**Zhan-ge** **  
** hmm okay Hazza   
  
**Zhan-ge** **  
** it’s okay if you can’t make it, we understand

  
  
**Hadrian** **  
** thank you Zha

  
  
**Zhan-ge** **  
** np midget   
  
  
  
  


Hadrian shoves his phone back into his pocket with a heavy sigh and stands straight. This is getting out of hand, he decides observing the camera flashes and the way people are chattering away about one thing or another. He didn’t even intend to be stuck here with all of these people who looked like they came right out of some commercial movie. After the award ceremony he naively expected that he could just waltz out of the suffocating party and go spend some time with his friends. However, it seemed like his Mr. Chalfant had some other plan because as soon as he and the other award winners stepped off the stage he rounded all of them and dragged them off to the after party. 

“Pretty boring eh?”

Startled by the sudden question he whipped his head around.

“Lia?” He blinks before breaking out into a smile. The other dancer returns it and loops her arm with his. 

“You look really constipated,” she informs him casually. There’s an amused glint to her eyes and Hadrian flushes. 

“Oh shush you,” he rolls his eyes and gently removes his arm from her, nodding at the cameras surrounding them when she looks questioning. “I do not look constipated.”

“If you say so,” she hums. “What’s up Black?”

“The ceiling.”

“Very funny.”

“I am,” Hadrian smoothes down his cuffs and smirks.

Lia rolls her eyes, very much immune to his awesome charms. Cons of maintaining a friendship with Hadrian for nearly two years, it’s a tragedy he has yet to come to terms with. Lia raises her hand as if to shove him before she froze. Hadrian feels his smile wilt on his face as he eyes the way his friend awkwardly drops her hand. He wishes, for the umpeeth time, that he could be however he wants in public without having to uphold this persona of himself. He isn’t complaining, no not at all, but as his thumb brushes against the screen of his phone he wishes that he can paint another picture of his life.

  
  


~

  
  


**Ro-Ro-Rowan** **  
** What?  
  


**Zhan-ge** **  
** hazza got stuck there, he says he doesn’t know if he can make it   
  
**Zhan-ge** **  
** so, we’re leaving now   
  
**Zhan-ge** **  
** and if some miracle haz manages to escape he’ll meet us at the restaurant    
****

**  
Shiva** **  
** :(

**  
Rudhra** **  
** this sucks   
  
**Rudhra** **  
** we barely saw Hades last 2 weeks   
  
**Rudhra** **  
** and now this happens   
  
  
**Nico** **  
** Hadrian doesn’t want to miss this, we have to remember that   
  
**  
Draco** **  
** Of course we remember   
  
**  
Shiva** **  
** it just sucks   
  
**  
Rowan** **  
** it can't be helped ig   
  
**Rowan** **  
** y'know i really think he's gonna be daydreaming about this now sigh   
**  
**

**Zhan-ge**  
like you said, ig it can't be helped...  
  
  
**Rowan** **  
** Mn, ok all of y’all outside quickly   
  
**  
Shiva** **  
** :( okayyyy   
  
  
  
~

Hadrian forces on a smile as another one of Mr. Chalfant’s acquaintance patted him on the back before moving away, a cheery drunk grin on their face. The wine glass forced into his hand remains full and Hadrian swirls it clockwise to give the image that he’s actually enjoying himself and not daydreaming about eating out with his friend and then huddling around a campfire, laughing carefree. 

“You can drink it, you know,” Lia mumbles and takes a sip of her own drink. Hadrian didn’t pay attention when she ordered her beverage but it seems to be scotch, he isn’t sure. 

“I wanna get drunk with my friends,” Hadrian says moodily, hiding the scowl behind the glass rim. “Not here, where everything I do is scrutinized.”

An indirect jab. A jab nonetheless. Lia winces and sighs out a low apology. Hadrian purses his lips, feeling bad. It isn’t Lia’s fault that he couldn’t reject the insistent offer and to be fair, he chose this world. He came into this world knowing its positives and negatives. Sometimes though, things do get a bit hard for him to bear, like now. It’s been days since he even interacted with his friends and today’s supposed to be  _ their _ night. Hadrian stares down at the bloody red liquid in his hand, remorse a demon with claws deep in his mind. He can imagine the way Shiva’s eyes would have lost it’s stars and the frown marring Rudhra’s forehead when Zhan delivered the news to them.

“Not your fault,” Hadrian puts the glass down and gets to his feet, making a decision. “I’m going to take my leave.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, see you later Lia.”

A daydream sure but why should it be when he  _ can _ achieve it. 

~

Shiva glares at his plate, pushing around the food. His the metal of his fork digging into his fingers with the pressure he's applying to it.

“Hey,” Draco whispers softly. “Not hungry?”

Shiva shakes his head before loosening the grip on his fork and leaning back against his chair, “Nah.”

The youngest doesn’t know whether he hates the fact he’s an open book to his friends or he appreciates it. Draco smiles at him and it’s the colour of understanding. He reaches forward to clasp Shiva’s hand with his and gives it a warm squeeze. 

“Well that’s a pity.”

~

Hadrian smirks as six heads snap to look at him, bewilderment playing on their features. He didn’t actually think he would be on time but hey, looks like miracles can come real! Rudhra’s the first one to snap out of it. Hadrian bites his lip and holds back a wince when Rudhra’s chair skids across the floor with a loud noise. 

“HADES!”

“Hey Rudh,” he laughs, arms curling around his friend and  _ oh god, is he taller than Hadrian?  _

“You’re taller than me,” he states blankly, pulling back and his lips parting with incredulity. “What the heck?”

A sly grin. 

“I’ve been telling you that for time but thanks for noticing.”

“You minx!”

“Hades,” Hadrian shifts his focus to the youngest, the miffed expression on his face softening into a fond smile. 

“Hey Shiva,” Shiva hugs him tight, arms locking around his shoulders strongly. 

“I thought you weren’t going to come?”

“Well…” Hadrian pulls back and looks at all six of his friends, previous gloominess disappeared without a trace. “Thought it was time to do something about it rather than daydream about it all day long.”

  
  



End file.
